Taking Charge Of Life
by Shifuni
Summary: A singer, a daughter, and a sister. All in one. How will Mori and the whole Host Club feel about meeting Mori's little sister, and how will she feel knowing about the whole fiasco about the Host Club, and see how her life fits into this story.
1. Prologue: A New Start

Ouran High School Host Club

I don't know OHSHC. I made this story long ago, and I thought maybe it's time to publish. Well, I only made like the first 3 chapters. xD

* * *

"Man, I'm beat," a young voice sighed.

"Lady Akari, you have to sign autographs in the next ten minutes," a young women with a clipboard said.

"Thanks Trixie, oh and tell my manager that I'm only going to perform only in one more place," Akari said, "and if I'm right, I'm going to perform at a Japanese School called Ouran Academy. Call them and say it's a special concert before my career as a musician goes on hiatus."

"Yes Ma'am," Trixie said.

"Alright! After this event, I'm off to Japan!" Akari shouted as she left the room.

* * *

Few Hours Later…

Trixie watched Akari give autographs and smiles to her young fans. She never seen so many happy fans in a long time. She waited until Akari was with her last fan. Trixie looked over at Akari and Trixie nodded at each other and knew it was time to leave for Japan.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a regular day in the Host Club was coming to the end so they decided to chat after the club like good times.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Kyouya asked.

"What news?" everyone asked except for Mori-sempai who was quiet.

"That Ouran Academy is having a famous singer from the USA come and visit, and that there is a new student enrolling as well, but the thing is, no one knows who it is," Kyouya explained.

"Well, whoever it is, I bet that Ouran Academy won't be normal," Haruhi explained.

"But Ouran Academy isn't normal, there are full of rich people and this host club," the twins said at the same time.

"Well, from my point of view, this school is normal!" Haruhi said with a nice warming smile and everyone ran towards and hugged her and commented on how cute she was.

* * *

At the airport in the USA

"Don't worry Trix, I'll be fine. I got family back in Japan so I know where to go besides no one in my family knew what I did ad I am a martial artist after, so I'll be okay," Akari explained. "I know who to set up everything and I'm pretty sure that Ouran will have a stage so I'm sure I will do great, so I'' see you in four years, but I'll still perform just not for big events like touring and around the whole wide world. I'll just do little shows basically in Japan, so if you are in the neighborhood, stop by and see me sometime," Akari said as he waved goodbye and into her new future.

* * *

Guys, I'm back. Well, I just haven't updated my other stories that long. All i know is that I really want to do this. I think Ouran High School Host Club is more fun to write because of Tamaki. Anyways, I really wanted to do this story, and I promise that I will finish my other stories just don'tk now when.


	2. Chapter One: Mystery Girl

Ouran High School Host Club

I don't know OHSHC. I only own Akari, and Trixie. But Trixie isn't going to appear anytime soon.

* * *

Akari was now in Japan, and currently walking to a nearby hotel with her bags. She enters the Ouran Hotel that was near the school. Her agenda was basically, sleep and go to school tomorrow to introduce herself. She didn't want to waste a day at all. Akari was lucky enough that she had enough money to even pay for the hotel. She didn't want to put anything on her parents tab, because then they were positive that she was going to be found. Akari was hoping that she can continue her life until she turned eighteen and live it as she wanted to.

* * *

The next day…

Akari was walking the halls of Ouran Academy. No one was there because of it was very early, Akari was calm and relaxed. Akari walked all the way to the chairman's office, and submitted her application to enter Ouran Academy.

"So your Miss Akari Morinozuka,"the chairman spoke.

"Hai," Akari replied.

"You ran away from your household and used your talents of singing and marital arts and used them in America and became famous worldwide?"

Akari nodded her head in defeat as she was agreeing to what the chairman said.

"If you were my child, you would be a disgrace to the whole family, but you're brave to do what you did, my child was also brave, but not in the way you were my dear. You're very lucky that your parents did not tell the news media on your disappearance or you would have a very hard time discussing this," the chairman told her.

"I knew it didn't go out in the public; I paid attention to the tabloids in Japan. It's not hard to get one when you are famous. I'm just lucky I didn't give out my full name," Akari told him.

"Well your grades are perfecto join my school. Tomorrow you will join class 1-A. That is the class with the smarts, you better be prepared, oh and this is out of my curiosity and excuse me if I'm stepping over boundaries but if you decide music will not be your future, what will you do?" Chairman asked her.

Akari took that question in deep thought and then answered in a very happy tone.

"I'm going to be a fashion designer!" she replied happily. "Uh, Mr. Chairman, but can I not wear the dress, but instead a yellow skirt and top because in my view the dress is too girl, in fact with a tie, and flats would work fine. Even though sneakers would be nice, but I think that might be way too much of an over step, but I would wear it though," Akari asked him, she wasn't in the mood for that horrible outfit.

"You are an unique girl Ms. Akari since you are the only tomboyish girl I met in a rich family. I will grant you your wish," Chairman said.

"Thank you so much!" Akari thanked him and jumped for joy.

"I guess, I'll be here tomorrow for school, oh and what time will the concert take place?"

"Oh that, I assume that you would want to get acquainted with the school so I'll give you a week then you will perform your concert," the chairman explained.

"Okay, I got another question, is my brother and cousin still here?"

"Yes, ma'am," the chairman replied, "Do you want to see them?"

Akari shook her head, "I'm going to let that be a surprise oh and I'm not going to have my last name announced until after the concert, or maybe not at all. I don't want rumors spreading around."

"That would be a problem, maybe we will go with a fake name for now, what about Noelle Sato from a rich family that only dealt with America and that you never dealt with Japan before so now you are here," The chairman suggested.

"Thanks, that will be my fake name before the concert thanks," Akari said to the chairman.

"No thank you," the chairman replied, "It will be a pleasure having you here."

Then Akari, a.k.a. Noelle went off and got ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

Class 1-A was busy working when they heard a knock on the door and a girl with dark hair and pale fair skin walked into the room. The class president and vice president introduced the young maiden as Noelle Sato, and that she was currently in France and moved here because of family business.

"It's great to meet you all and I hope I can be friends with all of you," Noelle spoke out.

Noelle took her seat next to a young person with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi, and the twins behind me are Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi told him.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Noelle, I hope we can hang out sometime," Noelle told him, "Oh and by the way, why are you dressed like a boy?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were in shock, and was about to say something to Noelle, but class started before they could speak. Haruhi on the other hand, didn't really mind that much because Noelle was brand new, and the way she acted, she wasn't like any other girl who went here, and wasn't that worried about Noelle knowing.

After a few hours later, the bell rang for lunch to start. Everyone left the classroom, except Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi, and Noelle. Noelle didn't want to eat in the cafeteria and just brought lunch on the first day. She sat a one of the tables in the classroom by herself, while on the otherside of the room, the other three were chatting.

"We have to do something about her knowing Haruhi's secret," Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, we can't have her telling the whole entire school, then Haruhi can't be in the host club no more. She just started, she just can't leave," Kaoru explained.

"Guys, I have a really good feeling that she won't tell anyone. She doesn't perk as the one to tell secrets. She is probably the type to mind her own business besides; look at her, she isn't even trying to listen to our conversation. She is eating her lunch, and looking through her notebook," Haruhi explained, and that is what Noelle was exactly doing. Noelle had no interest on what those guys were talking about. She was actually trying to come up with a song.

"Okay, we will just invite her to the club then, let her check it out," Hikaru suggested.

"I guess, I just hope she braces herself."

* * *

School had just ended for today, and after school clubs had just started, and really no one went home, they just went to their clubs, and most of the girls went to the host club.

Noelle was actually about to head back to the hotel to be Akari again, when the twins she meet this morning and Haruhi came up to her and started talking to her.

"Hey Noelle!" Haruhi called to her.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" Noelle said.

"Just asking to see how your first day was?" Haruhi asked.

"It's doing well actually, I had a fantastic day, and tomorrow should be better," Noelle stated and she looked at the twins and noticed them not talking to her.

"Are the two doppelgangers mad at me or did I do something to set them off?" Noelle asked Haruhi.

"Not really, but kind of. It's complicated. Would you like to come with me to my club, I think you would find it interesting," Haruhi asked her.

"Uhm is there any chance that a really tall boy with black hair and a really short boy with blonde hair that carries a rabbit are in your club?" Noelle asked.

This sparked the twins interest.

"Oh do you have a thing for Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai?" the twins said together with a smirk.

"No, not even close," Noelle replied back with a straight face at them, and she turned back to Haruhi, "I would love it, but I would have to decline your offer. Maybe next week?"

"That's fine, we can wait. Hey, what about after the concert?" Haruhi told Noelle.

"That would be perfect!" Noelle said and then Noelle said thank you with her hand.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, even the twins didn't know what she was doing.

"Oh sorry, I said thank you. It's American Sign Language. I speak many languages, but while I was in America, I had this one friend who couldn't hear, and then I met this whole community of death people, and I learned how to sign. It must have been a habit," Noelle explained.

"That's pretty amazing," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"But didn't you live in France?" Haruhi asked her, knowing something was off.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really have to go," Noelle said.

"Okay, see you next week!" Haruhi said her goodbye. Then she turned to Hikaru and Kaoru, "You guys were mean to her and she didn't even know what she did wrong. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Sorry Haruhi," they both replied at the same time.

"Something is off with that girl though," Haruhi told her friends, "Why would she tell us one thing but say another?"

"Well, let's go ask Kyouya. He always knows what to do, and he has his sources," Hikaru suggested. Then the trio went off and headed towards the club that entertain ladies with way too much time on their hands.

* * *

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were entering the third music room LATE which got the Prince of the club very angry and dramatic at them.

"You TWO!" a familiar voice yelled at them. "My precious daughter was late and it was the devils fault!" They all had a feeling that Tamaki was yelled at the twins, like usual.

"Not our fault-"

"-we were late." The twins spoke out finishing each other sentences.

"We were talking to the new girl," Haruhi explained.

"You mean Noelle Sato?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you have any information on her Kyouya sempai," Haruhi asked.

"Yes actually. Noelle Sato age fifteen, moved here from France because of family business, never been to Japan before, from a large corporation that could be a great advantage to have in Japan," Kyouya explained. Kyouya looked at Haruhi, "Why did you need to know?"

"We talked to her today, and she seemed off," Haruhi explained.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked which got the whole entire host club interested. Haruhi waved it off, which meant she would tell them later. She decided to wait until after the girls left, so she could tell them without spreading gossip about the new girl. She didn't want to start petty drama fights. The day continued as it should and finally ended with all the girls that left the club.

"Haruhi, what made you so interested in the new girl," Kyouya asked.

"Well, she perfectly described Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai," Haruhi stated, and of course Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were having thoughts about this new girl.

"Once I told her that they were in here, she declined my offer of even coming to the host club, but apparently she said she would be here next week, which is kind of strange, and also, she said she was rom France, but she was doing this weird thing that you have to talk with your hands but it's a language only from America though, and from what she was introduced and from what you explained Kyouya-sempai, she hasn't been to America," Haruhi explained.

"You are perspective as always Haruhi," Kyouya-sempai said, "It seems we have a person hiding their identify here in Ouran Academy."

"Maybe she is some kind of mafia and maybe there's people out to get her!" Tamaki screamed out loud, dreaming his magical fantasies again.

"I don't think it's that bad sempai," Haruhi told him.

"Apparently, she could us apart," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"And she knows my secret too," Haruhi added in.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki shouted, "Someone knows my precious daughter's secret! I must find her at once!" Tamaki shouted and ran towards the door.

"Hold up sempai," Kaoru said, "She just left school grounds, how are you-"

"going to find her?" Hikaru added in.

"I can definitely find her," Kyouya added in.

"Wait you guys," Haruhi spoke before it got out of hand, "I don't think she would tell. I think she has her own secret, and if someone has secrets of their own, they usually don't go telling others."

"We will schedule a date then," Kyouya announced, "We will invite her to the host club on the day of the concert. No club activities will go on because of it. We will talk to her and found out what is really going on."

"Great Idea Kyo-chan!" Honey-sempai agreed while hugging his stuffed rabbit.

"Hn." Mori replied back with a straight face as always.

"Well boys, we have some planning to do," Tamaki announced with his cheerful self.

* * *

So here is chapter one. It feel like updating this story more than the others sorry. xD Also, I think the reason why is because I have the first three chapters already planned and written down. That's why its easier. (: So READ AND REVIEW!

-Shifuni


	3. Chapter Two: What?

Chapter Two: What?

I don't know OHSHC. I only own Akari/Noelle, also after a certain part, Noelle is going to be Akari again, so don't be surprised.

* * *

Noelle definitely had a really good week, especially being in a private school like this. She has always preferred going to public school. Every school has their fair share of bullies, but being in a public school, you tend to see world as it truly is. Though, when you go to a public school, you tend to see much more bullies and less acceptance to people around you.

Noelle definitely had her fair share of bullies, much more than before. Once she stepped into Ouran Academy, she felt the vibe of not being welcomed. She was very surprised that no one recognized her. She has been gone for three years. She was also very luckily that Japanese people don't keep up with American gossip, especially with the bad reputation they got because of her cousin, Noelle definitely got some privacy, and that's also due to the fact that many people here are kind of dumb too.

Right now, it was 5th period, and Noelle was currently in study hall. She really knew no one. She had no friends currently, and that was only because everyone else was jealous.

"No one wants to be my friend, and I'm okay with that. I'll just get through high school and then continue on with my singing career. It's not that hard. Most of the stuff I already learned anyways," Noelle spoke to herself. She looked at the clock.

"I wonder where Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are. I wouldn't mind those two doopelgangers being mad at me right now," Noelle said to herself, "I'm just so bored, and I can't even think of a song."

"RING!"

"Oh that must be the bell to next class," Noelle spoke, and then as she was about to walk out the door, when three girls appeared right in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Noelle asked.

"Just to let you know, no guy is going to look twice at you by the way you dress," one of the girls' with red hair said.

"You're right Hina," another one with brunette wavy hair said, "You may just be the ugliest girl here."

"Emiko, that isn't a nice thing to say, even if it's true," a girl with black hair spat out.

"Sayuri, you always know when to ruin our fun don't you?" Hina spoke to her friend.

"Hey she is still new to the school, cut her slack. Even though no one wants to be her friend," Sayuri replied back.

"You guys are totally wrong, people did want to be my friend, well at least one of them," Noelle told the girls.

"Yeah, like who?" Emiko asked.

"Uhm, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, well mostly Haruhi," Noelle replied back.

"THE HOST CLUB!?" the three girls yelled back.

"I guess so why are you so worried?" Noelle replied back, and thinking, "_I'm gonna be late to my next class._"

"They really don't want a poor commoner like you," Hana spat.

"And why not?" Noelle replied back, "From what I heard, they entertain girls who have too much time on their hands, and I have way too much times on my hands, so I think I fit in that category."

"Yeah, but for the rich and beautiful and you don't fit into any of those categories!" Emiko told Noelle.

"Whatever, you guys are wasting my time, I don't even know why I spoke to you girls anyways," Noelle told them, and really tried to get away, but someone grabbed her hand, and she looked back to see it was Hana.

"Just to be clear, stay away from the host club," Hana said, and then all three girls walked away.

"Great, now that they are gone, I can rush to be my class, luckily there is no one in the hallways, so I should make it there on time," Noelle thought, and then ran towards her next class, and luckily for her, none of those girls were in her class. She was glad to be out of sight of them.

"This school year is going to be tough," Noelle spoke to herself.

* * *

Noelle didn't know it but two people were watching her from afar.

"That's her Takashi," Hunny told his cousin.

"Yeah, I know," Mori replied back.

Mori and Hunny were walking down the hallway when they saw three girls gang up on the new girl, even though they had no idea what the new girl looked like, they had a good feeling it was by the way she dressed.

"Just to be clear, stay away from the Host Club," the girl they knew as Hana said to her and walked away with the rest of the friends. Then they saw 'Noelle' walk away and head to her next class.

"Takashi," Hunny stated.

"No Mitsukuni," Mori stated, "She has to come to us, she's not ready yet."

"Okay Takashi," Hunny said holding Usa-chan close to him, "I miss her."

"So do I," Mori agreed, and they walked away to get to their next class.

* * *

Once Mori and Hunny finished school for the day, they walked to the host club and got ready like the rest.

"I don't like seeing her get bullied Takashi," Hunny told his cousin. Mori just stayed quiet.

"Who get bullied?" a figure said, and saw it was Haruhi.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Haru-chan!" Hunny replied happily. It seems he didn't want to make his friends worry when it really was only his and Takashi's problem.

"Okay Hunny-sempai," Haruhi responded back, "Oh I just came to get you guys because Tamaki wants to discuss about the new girl we are going to invite."

"Oh okay Haru-chan," Hunny replied and then look up at Mori, "Come on Takashi." They went and talk about preparations and how they were going to cosplay and how they were going to decorate on the day they bring the new girl to their club.

"What kind of theme?" Kyouya asked the group. They were all just hanging around. Hunny was eating cake at a table with Mori to accompany him, the twins were playing video games at the windowsill, and Haruhi was making tea, and Kyouya was on his laptop and Tamaki were sitting on the couch.

"How about Caribbean theme?" Tamaki said, while looking at a Bali magazine.

"That's a great idea," Kyouya replied, "Any objections?"

"No."

"No."

"NOPE!"

"No."

"No."

"That settles it. On the day of the concert, we gonna dress up all Caribbean. Even though it's still early spring, I'm pretty sure we have a great heating system to make the place warm," Kyouya replied.

"I'm excited!" Hunny-sempai yelled. Hunny was really great to meet the new girl, even though he knew who it was already.

* * *

Noelle was currently trying to find her bag. She didn't know what happened to it, but apparently it had gone missing.

"It had my phone in it too!" Noelle yelled, she asked around from the people in her classroom, but no one had answered back, and if they did, they had not seen it. Noelle endlessly searched the hallways and classrooms. She was luckily it was the end of the day. Noelle ended up looking out the window to see that her bag was the fountain, and everything was wet. It looked like it was thrown in there.

"That's just lovely," Noelle said. Noelle ran downstairs and finally got to the fountain. Noelle took off her shoes and stepped in the pond and started to gather her things. She suddenly heard footsteps. Noelle turned around and saw Haruhi standing outside the fountain.

"Hello Haruhi," Noelle greeted.

"Hi, what's up?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing much, some bullies threw my bag in the fountain, and ruined my cell phone," Noelle replied back casually.

"Let me help," Haruhi told her, and then rolled up her pants and got in the fountain and helped Noelle search for her things.

"Thank you for helping me Haruhi," Noelle said, after she got everything that belonged to her out of the fountain.

"No problem, this happened to me, like two weeks ago," Haruhi replied back.

"Oh I'm sorry," Noelle replied back.

"It's okay, I don't hold grudges, and the girl was just jealous of me," Haruhi told her.

"It seems like, my predators are more like, "I think I'm better than you" type of people," Noelle replied back. Noelle looked around, "So where are your bodyguards?"

"You mean the twins?" Haruhi asked all confused.

"Yeah, the ones that obviously hate me," Noelle told her.

"They don't hate you, they just don't understand you," Haruhi reassured.

"I guess so, everyone has their secrets," Noelle spoke.

"Yes, and you would know," Haruhi told her, "I got to go before the twins try and find me." Haruhi then left, leaving a shocked Noelle standing there.

Noelle was thinking, "_Does she know? Of course not. I didn't tell anyone, and I have a fake persona, she doesn't know. Maybe she knows I have a secret."_

Noelle grabbed her things, and headed for the hotel. She was getting tired of school already, and didn't want to endure anymore trouble today.

* * *

A week later…

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were looking for Noelle.

"I'm surprised you guys even followed me here," Haruhi told the twins.

"We didn't want you-"

"To get lost," the twins spoke like they always did.

"Whatever," Haruhi told them with a sweatdrop. "Anyways, we got to look for Noelle. She should be somewhere in the crowd, and besides we have to bring her to the host club, and I doubt she knows where it even is."

The trio ended up searching the crowd of students for Noelle but they didn't find her at all.

"_Where could she be?"_

* * *

"Ms. Akari, you have to be on stage in 5 minutes," one of the stage crew told her.

"Is someone going to introduce me?" Akari asked.

"The Chairman's secretary is going to, and then once she does, you go and do what you do," the stage crew guy told her.

"Thanks sir," Akari replied back, and the guy walked off. Akari had to get her game face on. She did her voice exercises and to get the adrenaline ready. Then one of the stage crew guys came up to her again.

"You're about to be on," the guy told her.

"Thanks," Akari replied back, and she waited on the side of the stage and waited for the signal to be called on. Akari put on her bravest face, to face the world, and finally let others who she really is. Akari listened to the announcer and waited til she was finished, because then it would be her cue to get walk out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have a very special guest singing for us today. She had a very successful career, but recently decided to go on break and continue her studies. She decided to make her last concert here, at our very own Ouran Academy. Let's give her a warm welcome, Akari!" the secretary clapped her hands, with along everyone else, and the person who walked out gave the rest of the school a shock.

Akari walked out and most of the school just stopped clapping. Akari then started speaking.

"Hello everyone! I can totally see how shocked you are. I'm sorry I had to disguise myself from you guys for a while. I didn't want to get tons of attention from people, when I really just got here. Let's get on with the show!" Then everyone cheered, which made Akari smile.

In the crowd though, left an important person clueless.

"Who is this Akari person? I really just knew her as Noelle." Haruhi asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" the twins spoke in sync.

Haruhi shook her head as many girls fangirl over Akari.

"Akari is a famous singer from America. She sang in many concerts around the world and from what one of the administration said, this would be her last concert for a while," Kaoru spoke.

"Also, she is still a teenage girl. Usually teenage popstars don't last long, or they take a hiatus until they become an adult because it puts a lot of pressure on them," Hikaru explained.

"Oh wow, I didn't know," Haruhi spoke and let Akari do her singing.

_yuuzukiyo kao dasu kieteku kodomo no koe_

_tooku tooku kono sora no doko ka ni kimi wa irundarou_

_natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono koen de mitsuketa_

_ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_

_aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda_

_ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kake dashite ikitaiyo_

_makkura de nani mo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu_

_kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni arundayo_

_nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara_

_ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru_

_ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou_

_chitto mo kawaranai hazuna no ni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku_

_donna ni omotta tte kimi wa mou inai_

_ikitaiyo kimi no soba ni chiisaku temo chiisaku temo_

_ichiban ni kimi ga suki dayo tsuyoku irareru_

_negai wo nagare hoshi ni sotto tonaete mita keredo_

_nakanaiyo todoku darou kirei na sora ni_

_aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda_

_ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigiri shimete_

_nakitaiyo sore wa sore wa kirei na sora datta_

_negai wo nagare hoshi ni sotto tonaete mita keredo_

_nakitaiyo todokanai omoi wa kono sora ni…_

"Thank you guys for listening," Akari spoke into the microphone after singing her song. "I have something important to announce." Akari looked at all the curious faces in the crowd. _They'll never know what hit them._

"I've already enrolled into the academy. I've been using the name Noelle Sato for a while, just to see how get use to the school for a while. She was a fake name and I just really didn't want any fans stalking me."

When Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi heard this they froze. They didn't know that they were in the same room as the famous popstar, and also Hikaru and Kaoru did treat her bad too.

"I am sorry to say, but this will be my last concert because I really want to study and finish high school. It is important after all; oh and by the way, my last name; you just have to figure out a way get it out of me," Akari said and winked at her audience and most of the boys fainted.

* * *

Akari was cleaning up the stage. She had decided to help some of the stage crew because it would make it faster for mostly everyone to go home. Akari decided to leave after she cleaned up what she could, but before she even took a foot outside of the Ouran Gate, she felt her arms being held by two people.

"Target-"

"Captured."

Then Akari was carried all the way to the 3rd Music Room.

"Guys what am I doing here?" Akari asked the twins.

"You'll see," they spoke in unison once again.

"Welcome Princess!"

Akari got a better view of who spoke and noticed that it was a group of guys and five she already knew, and they were dressed up all Balinese.

"What is happening here?" Akari asked, she had no clue what was happening, and wasn't too sure if she wanted to know.

"Welcome to the Host Club Akari," Haruhi said.

"You're in a Host Club? But isn't that supposedly for boys to entertain girls?" Akari asked.

"Yes, my darling," a guy with blonde hair went up to Akari and handed her a rose.

"Thank you," Akari said, "But Haruhi, you're a girl, why are you in this host club?"

"So it is true," the guy with black hair and glasses said, "You do know Haruhi's secret." He wrote that down in his black notebook.

"MOMMY! We have to do something, she can't spread gossip and ruin my precious Haruhi's reputation!" the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes screamed.

"Don't worry, I won't share her secret," Akari spoke.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru spoke.

"How do we know that-"

"You won't share it" the twins spoke in unison.

"First of all, I don't spread gossip, its wrong. Second of all, I'll end up forgetting anyways. Third of all, Haruhi is my friend after all. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize whatever problem she has faced with you guys," Akari rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you join the host club Akari?" Kyouya said.

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"The only way we would even knew if Akari kept Haruhi's secret would be if she joined the host club," Kyouya spoke, "And maybe this might be a chance for Haruhi spending time with girls instead of boys all the time, just like you wanted Tamaki."

"That seems like a great idea!" Tamaki said with a sparkle in his eye. He ran over and crushed Akari in a big hug, "YAY! We have a new daughter in our family!"

Akari could not breathe, and the only way she knew how to get out of was to call for help.

"Takashi! Help me!" Akari called out, and once she did, Takashi grabbed Akari out from Tamaki's hug and set her down on the floor.

"Well that's interesting," Hikaru said.

"Yeah it is," Kaoru stated.

"What's interesting?" Haruhi questioned.

"Akari knew Mori-sempai's first name with Hunny saying anything and we didn't even introduce everyone yet." Hikaru stated.

"Care to say your full name Akari?" Kyouya said.

"My name is Akari Morinozuka, I'm Mori's younger sister."

* * *

Updated once again! I'm great aren't I? The song I have in this is called Planetarium by Ai Otsuka. It's a really good song, the reason why I didn't post it in English is because there are so many translations for the song so I decided that Japanese would be better. This is longer I know, Its because of the song. I hope you guys like it! Remember to REVIEW!

-Shifuni


	4. Chapter Three: Let's Party

Chapter Three: Let's Party

I don't know OHSHC. I only own Akari

* * *

"You're Mori's younger sister?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"Yes, I am," Akari replied back, "I left three years ago from the main house, and I decided to venture off on my own for a while."

"You ran away," Mori spoke surprising everyone.

"Yeah, Mori and I were devastated, Ari-Chan," Hunny said with watery eyes.

Akari went to hug Hunny, "I'm sorry Hunny." Hunny started to cry while hugging Akari.

"Well, it certainly turned good for you while living in America," Kyouya spoke, "Must have been great considering being wealthy and rich."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone who I was," Akari explained, "I wanted to live as a commoner for a short while and that I what I did. No maids, no servants, and I did everything myself. It was pretty great actually. It shows how life really is."

"Well Akari, I'd say I would have to disagree with," Kyouya spoke and Akari had a weird face, okay whatever you say.

"Akari Morinozuka, the sibling that ran away from home at the beginning of middle school year; became a pop star and taught Marital Arts, Kendo and Karate in America. Live a nice comfy life, rich and famous I do say," Kyouya pointed out.

"You only researched the part of me that was famous for a time being," Akari snarled, she didn't like it when people actually knew about her. "Once I found out from the beginning, being rich wasn't the greatest thing in the world, and then I moved out of my big house, moved into a quieter area, where no one could find me but where I can still do what I wanted to do."

"I see," Hikari commented, "But I still don't get it."

"Why would you, want to live a commoner life?" Kaoru added in.

"Because being famous isn't what I wanted in the beginning," Akari sighed, "I'm not telling this story."

"To change the topic, how did you play Noelle pretty well?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I like to act, I did that too," Akari added, "It was going pretty well until you had to catch certain things Haruhi, why are you so smart?"

"Sorry," Haruhi replied.

"Don't worry," Akari said, "Part of it was my fault. I have old habits that I can't let go, and if I don't use them, then I won't remember them, it's like learning a new language. I know a lot of languages though, it guess I'm glad I choose to live in the United States. Many people from around the world live there."

"What are you doing back then?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah why did you come back Ari-chan?" Hunny asked his cousin.

"Well, I decided I might as well finish school, being a pop star is hard work, I missed my brother, and I was tired of running," Akari explained.

"Running from what?" Tamaki asked.

"Spoilers," Akari spoke.

Akari looked at her watch. "I got to go guys, I got to make dinner and I got to go to the store. I need to buy a new cell phone," Akari said, "I'm sorry leaving in a rush!" She then ran outside of the club room and ran to the nearby hotel that she was currently staying in. Akari placed her bag in her room, and then exited the hotel to go to the nearby electronics store and bought a new phone. She was glad she finally had a phone again and probably wasn't going to take it to school anytime soon.

* * *

The next day Akari walked to school in her modified uniform with her bag in her hands that had all of her work and she was quite pleased. She caught up with everything that she had to do, and for once actually had free time. It was definitely a good experience of just being able to relax. Akari always thought walking to school was relaxing especially when you could just smell the fresh cut grass or feel the sunlight warmth against your skin. It was wonderful but soon her free time would end, especially after the call she got yesterday.

Akari still got bullied. The three girls Hina, Emiko, and Sayuri were in the one of each other's limos when they drove past Akari and the car slowed down and a window was rolled down.

"Walking to school miss pop star?" Emiko snarled out.

Akari sighed, "What are you jealous of?" It was obvious in the tone of voice that all three of those girls still hated Akari.

"Nothing," Sayuri replied back. "We are just glad that we aren't like you, lonely and poor."

"I'm not lonely," Akari spoke back, "I got friends, and I got pride in myself, and I also don't need to be wasting my time on you, I really don't even care if you die or not. Seriously."

"How rude!" Hina called out from her seat.

"I'm going to school now," Akari called out and started to walk towards the school again with a smile on face while humming a nice tune in her head. Akari finally got to the school and felt many stares. She turned around and saw basically mostly the student population just looking at her.

"Guys, just treat me normal. This should be easy for you," Akari called out, and then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Didn't they listen the first time," Akari mumbled to herself when she saw Emiko, Sayuri, and Hina glaring at her.

"They are gonna have tons of wrinkles by the age of thirty," Akari told herself and laughed. She always made herself laugh. Akari made it to her classroom and sat down in her seat and got her items out and began to start on her work. The teacher already wrote what they needed to do, and Akari was already starting to begin her day.

"As they say the early bird gets the worm, which means if I get things ton early, I may be able to leave early. This system sucks, but I heard they are changing to an American class system with four periods a day for two semesters and then four different periods for another two semesters. This is great, I hope I can request gym all year long, it will be great for my health and I just love gym," Akari was talking to herself. It made her day go faster. Akari looked at the clock, "five more minutes until homeroom and yet I got half of the day's work done already.

Then Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi walked into class. Girls that were already there swoon over the hosts.

"Man, if Sasuke Uchiha was here right now, they definitely wouldn't be near those hosts anymore," Akari spoke to herself once again.

"What are you talking about Akari?" Haruhi asked her.

"WAH!" Akari jumped, "You startled me Haruhi!"

"Sorry, sorry Akari-chan," Haruhi apologized. Akari turned to Haruhi from her seat, "I was just mumbling about everything that was happening within the moment. I was basically entertaining myself in this world while doing my classwork and all."

"But the day has only begun…" Haruhi said but then she looked at Akari's desk and noticed that most of her work was basically half way finished.

"WHAT? How did you get all that work done so fast?!" Haruhi asked surprised.

"I get here early," Akari replied as it was the most common thing in the world.

"I'm surprised; you must have nothing to do huh?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I barely have free time anymore, and I was glad that once I got here, I had loads of free time. I just wish I was spending it more wisely," Akari explained.

"Well, the host club is sponsoring a party tomorrow night," Haruhi stated.

"I don't know, I might have to pass on that," Akari stopped Haruhi before she could ask her anymore. "I'm really not into parties."

"At least you have a choice," Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh, is that host club, making you go," Akari said all teasingly.

"Unfortunately yes," Haruhi complied, "I've never been to a party before, only to festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"What are you two talking about?" two pairs of voices said. Akari and Haruhi looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing next to each other and looking at them both.

"The party tomorrow night," Haruhi answered.

"Oh the party!" Hikaru replied happily.

"You better be ready Haruhi," Kaoru to his friend.

"I am, Kanako is helping me to dance, remember?" Haruhi asked to make sure they remembered.

"Of course we remember," Hikaru replied for him and his brother. Then he looked over at Akari. He gave her a small glare that she noticed but then asked her, "Are you going Akari?"

"Hmm, probably not, but why do you ask?" Akari replied to his question.

"Boss apparently wants you to go," Kaoru replied, "He says that you need to be there, though he didn't say why."

"Great," Akari sighed, "Now I have to go."

"YES!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed with a smile. Just then the bell for homeroom rang.

"Guys homeroom is starting, get in your seats!" The Class President spoke out to everyone in class. Everyone sat down in where they would and he started talking about the new schedule that was going to be taking place soon. Akari didn't really pay any attention to it and just stared out the window wondering what the party will be like.

* * *

Akari was about to leave the classroom for lunch when she saw Haruhi just sitting in the classroom about to eat her lunch. The twins were nowhere in sight, so Akari decided to sit down with Haruhi and talk.

"Hello Haruhi," Akari greeted.

"Hi Akari-chan," Haruhi replied and then took a bite out of her food.

"You don't eat in the cafeteria?" Akari asked.

"Nah it's too much and the guys eat in the cafeteria. I already see them as much as it is," Haruhi told her.

"Ah I see," Akari understood and then smirked, "You probably also don't want to be surrounded by girls calling your name and fangirling over you.

"Very funny Akari," Haruhi replied sarcastically.

"You know it's true," Akari said and Haruhi hung down her head in shame. Akari sweat dropped, "I didn't think it mean that much to you."

"It doesn't, but it's very true," Haruhi replied shamelessly. Akari just laughed.

"Now I see why they like to hang around you," Akari told Haruhi. "You are very one lucky girl."

"No, I wouldn't consider myself lucky Akari, just grateful I guess, but sometimes they just won't leave me alone," Haruhi told Akari. Akari looked at the clock, "Oh lunch is over, I didn't get to eat anything."

"The host club has sweets and snacks they serve," Haruhi suggested.

"Nah, I'll just go to a restaurant or stop by somewhere and order take out," Akari replied, "Besides I have places to be today anyways."

"Oh that's too bad," Haruhi replied.

"I don't want to be near them right now, especially since they are making me go to that party, and joining that club. They are all idiots I swear, well probably Tamaki and the twins," Akari told Haruhi.

"Not even your brother?" Haruhi asked surprised, she was pretty sure that all siblings would want to reunite after a long separation.

"I don't have the courage to face them on my own yet really," Akari explained, "I have to do something before I face him again."

"Oh family matter huh?" Haruhi guessed.

"Yup, pretty much," Akari answered.

Akari stood up from where she was sitting and Haruhi threw away her lunch and sat down back at her desk and so did Akari.

"I guess we wait like we always do," Akari spoke particularly to no one.

* * *

Class resumed after lunch like normally. Akari finished her last piece of work and turned it all in.

"I'm done, Mr. Cross," Akari spoke to her teacher.

"Thank you Akari, you're doing especially when in school, how do you think the new system will be like?" Mr. Cross asked his student.

"Well, I've experienced it before, so it's really no big deal, and I'm hoping for gym all year round," Akari spoke and she heard three EWS!

"Who would want to take gym all year round?!" Hana yelled across the room.

"Someone who wants to stay physically active, my dear!" Akari yelled back.

"You'll be all sweaty and tired," Emiko said.

"So?" Akari said back.

"You're a loser," Sayuri screamed across the room.

"Thank you I appreciate your compliment!" Akari screamed back.

"It was no compliment," Emiko spat back.

"I took it that way," Akari replied back.

"GIRLS!" Mr. Cross yelled at Emiko, Sayuri and Hana, "I will not have bullying in this classroom, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," the three girls replied back while rolling their eyes. Mr. Cross looked over at Akari, "I'm sorry for the trouble the girls have been giving you."

"It's fine," Akari replied back, "It was way worse at home." Akari waved back and left the classroom, "I'm leaving early today, I've finished my work." Mr. Cross gave an acknowledgement of her leaving and continued to watch everyone else do their work.

Akari left the school, and was heading towards a modeling agency. Akari took out her cell phone and dialed a number that called her last night.

"Moshi moshi," Akari said into the speaker phone, "I'm calling to say I'm taking the appointment and I'll be there in 15 minutes." Akari shut her phone and started to head towards the building and was so lucky that it was nearby the school. She walked into the building and saw the crew working on their latest shots.

"Hello boys," Akari called out.

"Hey Akari," the guy with the camera called out, "Just set your stuff on the side and we will get you prepared and get ready to take your shots soon." Akari nodded and did as instructed and sat in her chair that had her name on the back. She was then called over to do make up and get a good outfit for the shoot.

"I was supposed to go to a club for school today, but they did something that changed my mind about going," Akari told the lady who was doing her make up.

"I see, so you accepted the shoot for today," the lady replied back.

"Yeah, I needed the extra cash too," Akari admitted.

"No offense, but aren't you rich?" the lady asked her.

"Nah, not at the moment, my family has issues to solve and so far, I've been making my money," Akari admitted.

"Being a rebel," the lady spoke, "I was like that in my teens, did things I shouldn't have, like gotten drunk, had sex, all those kinds of stuff."

"Well, it sounded like you had fun," Akari said light heartedly.

"Yeah a bit," the lady admitted, "But after a while, it got boring."

"Oh, I see," Akari replied back, "So then you decided working here?"

"Well yeah, and it's the only place I could really get a job," the lady admitted, "It's not the fanciest but it suites well."

"That's good," Akari said back. She looked over at the camera man and he was certainly waiting.

"Well, let me get changed into the clothes and then the shoot will start," Akari spoke and did exactly what she just said.

"These photos are the best Akari, thank you," the camera man praised her.

"It was nothing," Akari replied to the man. She looked at the clock and it was time for me to go.

"You can keep the outfit Akari," the camera man said, "it's a gift from us, enjoy!" Then the guy left and Akari went back to the hotel.

* * *

At the host club Tamaki was wondering where in the hell was his other daughter. Haruhi was already there but his other daughter isn't.

The twins looked over at Haruhi. They were glad that she was here and not Akari, ever since she could tell them apart, she really just sent them off into the edge, not really wanting her in their bubble just yet.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried out, "Do you know where Akari is?"

Haruhi cringed.

"YOU DO KNOW WHERE!?" Tamaki asked while shaking Haruhi.

"Sempai, Akari had important business to attend to today apparently," Haruhi announced.

"Important?"

"Business?" the twins finished each others sentences.

"Yeah, I was talking to her at lunch, but she didn't say where she was going," Haruhi explained.

"Well, she really didn't agree to join," Kyouya spoke, "You just assumed Tamaki."

Next thing they all see is Tamaki in his emo corner.

"He's right sempai," Haruhi agreed which made him go into a deeper depression.

"Boss," Hikaru spoke, "Akari is coming to the party tomorrow night, so you shouldn't be worried."

Then Tamaki sprung up in joy, "Yes, my darling daughter will be at the party!" Tamaki was overjoyed and was in his fantasy land.

The others on the other hand was busy talking with all the girls that happened to be there. It was an eventful day but three girls overheard what was happening and rushed out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Hikaru called out.

"Brother why would you want them? I thought you loved me?" Kaoru said with a tearful eye.

Hikaru then looked over at his brother and cupped his cheek, "I love you more than any other girl in this room, I never want to leave your side." All the girls at the table of the Hitachiin twins fainted of how lovey dovey it was.

Soon enough the Host's Club day was over. They had a little meeting of today's events. It was surprising to all of them that those girls ran out of the club. That never happens.

"Why do you think those girls ran out of the club today?" Haruhi asked all the guys.

"We have no clue," the twins said together.

"I didn't get a good look at them, but they do seem familiar," Haruhi spoke. She turned to the twins.

"They were at your table right? Do you guys know them?" Haruhi questioned.

"Hmm," Kaoru thought, "I think they might be in our class."

Hikaru thought it over, "Yeah, they are in our class, they are always in a group. They seem fine to me though."

"They seem suspicious," Hunny added in.

"Yeah," Mori said like always.

"We don't have any reason to be bothering it now when we have a party to think about!" Tamaki cried out, "Haruhi needs to continue with the lessons!"

Haruhi continued with her lessons with Kanako and hopefully she was ready enough to dance at the party.

* * *

The next night the host club was getting ready for the party. Haruhi and the guys were in suits. They were discussing what was going to happen because of their plan to get Kanako and Suzushima together again and happy.

In the largest grand hall area where the party was going to be held, Akari entered the hall and was all styled up. She curled her hair and was wearing a green high low boutique dress that overlays; long in the back, short in the front. She was wearing black heels and had a black cross necklace on. Some girls were jealous and others didn't really care. She was walking around talking to some of the girls she barely knew but it was great to pass time away. Then she heard someone on the microphone.

"It's so good to see you here tonight my little lambs, the host club would like to bid you, hello," a familiar voice said, and everyone looked and saw it was Tamaki in a white suit and purple tie. Everyone else was on the stairs and the all took a bow. Everyone clapped cheerfully.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on your dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. Tonight's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek," Kyouya announced. Then Tamaki did this pose and most of the girls fainted while Akari just rolled her eyes.

Akari started to dance with random guys at the ball. She was surprised on how the atmosphere of the party felt. It felt like a royal ball, not a usual teen party that most teens attend these days. The guys she danced with were all gentlemen. She was surprised on how some didn't try to grab her ass or touch her breasts. She was amazed. Though, one guy seemed off a bit. Akari walked over to get a cup of wine. She smelled it first, just to make sure there wasn't any alcohol in it. When she smelled it though, it had alcohol.

"_Maybe I'll just drink some tea," _Akari thought. She wasn't in the mood to be drunk right now, and she never had any alcohol before and she didn't want to start now. She went to drink some tea but she noticed a long shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw a man. He looked like he goes to school at Ouran but she wasn't sure and he seemed off a bit.

"Hey mister, you're kind of in my space," Akari said and tried to walk off but her hand was pulled and she turned to look at the man.

"Hey would you let go?" Akari spoke in a tougher voice.

"Tough chicks," the man said, "Those are the best kinds."

"_I think he's drunk,"_ Akari thought in her head. She looked over at him, "_Should I beat him up now or scream?" _

Akari thought this over in her head, but wasn't noticing the guy walk closer and closer and ended up touching her breast. This shocked Akari, but not that much.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Akari yelled and then slapped him in the face; which for some reason made the whole room go silent.

"You little bitch!" the guy said back but before he could do anything, he was trapped in grip by Mori and Hunny had a real evil glare in his eye. Tamaki walked over and stood in front of the guy.

"You don't attend here," Tamaki said coldly.

"So? A party is a party," the guy replied back.

"I ask that you leave this place and never return. You are not welcome here," Tamaki said, then Kyouya spoke, "If you do return, then you'll the whole Ootori police force coming after you. Do I make myself clear?"

Then the guy ran out through the door. Tamaki walked over to Akari, though he didn't know it was her.

"Are you hurt my princess?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, don't call my princess," Akari replied back and Tamaki was quite shocked.

"Akari is that you?" Tamaki asked and the rest of the guys looked over well, except Hunny and Mori. They already knew.

"But, but," and that was all Tamaki could say. He was quite speechless seeing Akari looking like that.

"It's just me sempai," Akari said. She then looked over at the rest of the guys, "Don't worry I'm fine. Don't have to be super cautious and call a medical team or something."

Haruhi walked forward, "Couldn't you have done some special karate move or something?"

"Yes I could have, but right now I'm a lady. Ladies aren't supposed to fight, but before I could even fight, Takashi and Hunny got to the guy before I could," Akari explained. She waved them off.

"Go enjoy the party, don't worry about my wellbeing, you have guests to entertain," Akari pushed them off in the direction of many girls. They looked at each other and something sparked in their head and rushed off to do something.

"I guess they had something important to do," Akari spoke aloud, then a crowd of girls rushed over to talk.

"Wow Akari, you were so strong!" a girl exclaimed.

"I would not be that brave if I were in your shoes!" another girl said.

Akari was surprised. She didn't get that kind of praise before. She was in a different kind of world and she finally realized it.

"It was nothing," Akari smiled back. The host club looked over at the crowd of girls.

"I guess she is lucky," Kyouya spoke to Tamaki.

"I guess it's really her decision to join after all," Tamaki said, then he turned to Kyouya, "But what would she do?"

Kyouya looked over at Tamaki, "I guess we will find out when the time comes." They looked over at Akari and then got ready for Kanako and Suzushima.

Akari didn't know what was happening but she followed all the other girls when they walked out. She didn't exactly know what happened but she saw Suzushima chase Kanako when Tamaki started to announce something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple," Tamaki said and lower his hand to point at Suzushima and Kanako. They looked at each other and Suzushima asked to dance with her and Akari guessed that they pretty much had a happy ending.

"May this awkward couple be ever blessed," Tamaki said aloud.

"Now we will announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said while holding a banana peel.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kaoru announced.

"Now for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru announced.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru said. Akari was shocked seeing how she was the only one that knew that Haruhi was a girl. Akari was going to laugh once she saw that Haruhi kissed Kanako on the lips because Tamaki pushed her. Akari was glad that it was over and was glad, because she got to enjoy her night except for the one incident but was glad because she had fun.

* * *

Akari stood by the piano of the grand hall and watched everyone take their leave from the party. Haruhi walked up to her.

"Enjoy the party?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah it was fun," Akari replied. Then Hana, Emiko and Sayuri walked up to Akari.

"I thought we told you to stay away from the Host Club," Hana spoke.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, they are very sexy men," Akari said sarcastically. She didn't think any of them was sexy and wasn't planning on falling in love any time soon; though if this conversation was going to continue like Akari was thinking, she was going to have fun with these girls.

Hana's face got red. Sayuri looked over at her friend and noticed that she was angry and Sayuri would have to agree along with Emiko too. They all were angry.

"You didn't corrupt any of our darlings, did you?" Emiko raised her eyebrow. Akari smirked though she didn't show them.

"I don't know… I might have gone into a closet with one of them a few times though everyone was so willing, I just couldn't refuse," Akari spoke.

Emiko's, Sayuri's and Hana's eyes went wide. They were shocked. Akari burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you fell for it!" Akari said while laughing. This was just too much fun.

Sayuri glared along with Emiko and Hana. "You lied to us!"

"Of course," Akari replied back, "I'm not stupid and besides I'm not that kind of person. I respect people around me and I obviously respect my own body." Akari walked closer.

"Don't mess with me, because you'll soon regret it," Akari said slowly and began to walked away but Hana spoke that stopped Akari.

"That guy should have raped you when he had the chance," Hana spoke quietly but Akari heard her. Akari turned and walked over to Hana.

"So it was you guys," Akari spoke angrily, "I was just going to assume it was alcohol making his brain go crazy and assume that he was a nice guy without pressing charges but obviously it was on purpose."

Hana, Emiko and Sayuri looked shocked and scared.

"Run," Akari said, "If you don't, you'll make me do something I wish I hadn't." Emiko, Sayuri and Hina ran right out of the building.

"Phew," Akari said and then leaned onto a nearby pole. She slid down and ended up on the floor. She was tired emotionally and physically and mentally.

"I'm so tired of those girls," Akari spoke totally forgetting that Haruhi was there.

"Those girls were the ones that ran out of the club yesterday," Haruhi spoke.

Akari turned her head to look at Haruhi, "Really?"

"Yeah, we were actually talking about you coming to the party and I guess they heard and ran out," Haruhi explained.

"I see," Akari said, "They heard my name and made a plan to get back at me. I'm surprised I even have enemies."

"Enemies?" Haruhi questioned. Akari shook her head and laughed. She stood up and began to walk back to her hotel.

"You're too young Haruhi," Akari waved and then walked out of the room.

"BUT I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU!" Haruhi yelled back at Akari.

* * *

I finally updated sorry it took long. Marching I got on Tuesdays and then I got sucked into playing Final Fantasy 12 and it's the longest video game ever of the final fantasy series. It takes like 80 hours or more to complete. I can't believed I finished this. It's literally 2 am. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, thank you to the ones that are reading my stories and reviewing. It means a lot to me and it keeps me going. (: SO REVIEW!

-Shifuni


	5. Chapter Four: Secret Kept Safe

Chapter Four: Secret Kept Safe

I don't know OHSHC. I only own Akari

* * *

Akari was walking towards the host club room, but then saw a sign that said, _Outside in Courtyard, come and join us for a fabulous time! –Host Club_. Akari sighed, she wasn't in the mood to go outside, but at least the cherry blossoms were in bloom today. That was the one thing she missed about Japan during her travels in the USA. She walked into the courtyard and she saw the host club talking about something secretive that she wasn't supposed to know about since when she tried to step closer, Hunny brought her away from the group.

"Hunny, what are they talking about?" Akari asked her cousin.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Ari-chan!" Hunny said with a smile.

"Okay Hunny-sempai," Akari agreed. Hunny led Akari to the little stream in the courtyard and told her to stay there, while Hunny went back to the group.

"It's so pretty out here to today," Akari said as she closed her eyes to feel the sun shining on her skin and the nice little breeze that didn't cause fuss but it was nice. She heard footsteps coming her way. They didn't sound heavy like a man's footsteps and it sounded like more than one person. She opened her eyes and saw Hina, Emiko, and Sayuri walking towards her with anger in their eyes. Akari frowned. She didn't want to deal with them on such a nice day.

"What are you doing here?" Akari asked.

"Checking in on our favorite hosts," Sayuri said.

"We are making sure you didn't disrupt their innocence," Emiko spat.

"Oh really?" Ashlee asked, "Would I really do that now? After all I'm in a garden. I must be polite." Ashlee stood up from where she was sitting and she was angry. "What have I done to make you guys angry at me? Everyone else likes me for who I am, so why can't you guys?"

"The reason is because we hate you," Hina replied back, "We don't need someone like you around our host club."

While this was going on, the entire host club was watching from the distance.

"What's happening?" Tamaki asked.

"Akari is being bullied," Mori-sempai spoke.

"So, those are her predators," Kyouya spoke, "It seems like she has the top three dance industries children on her. I've looked it up and they can really damage a family, but none of our families can be damaged, so it's really not our problem."

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about it," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Really? How can you guys be cruel?" Haruhi jumped in, "Don't you understand how horrible it can affect someone's life?"

"It's not like we had to deal with it. No one in our world would dare to do a thing," Kyouya explained, "Cause if we did, it would ruin our reputation and cost us a lot of money."

"I see," Haruhi replied disappointed she watch the rest of the fight between the girls and wished someone would stop it already.

"Why don't we call a truce," Akari told them.

"Of what?" Emiko asked.

"If I don't hang around the host club for a whole week, you'll leave me alone, and if I do, then you can hit me or punch me," Akari said.

"I like that idea," Hina replied. She then grabbed the girls and huddled. Akari waited a few moments and then they walked back over.

"We will take your offer," Hina said, "So, leave now."

"Yes ma'am," Akari said. She then yelled to the host club, "See you guys in a week!"

"A WEEK?" Tamaki exclaimed, "But I needed her!"

"Don't worry Tamaki-sempai. A week will go by fast. After all, we have other things to worry about," Haruhi said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we got to protect your secret Haruhi!" Tamaki voice his thought, which luckily no one heard him.

* * *

The next morning everyone was heading towards the room where everyone was getting ready for physical exams. Akari was walking by herself to the room. She entered the double doors and saw thousands of doctors and nurses on staff. She was amazed! She didn't know what to expect. She saw a nurse and smiled at her and she started talking to her and gave all the information she needed.

"Akari Morinozuka, age fifteen, got all my shots taken care of, and I'm not taking any medication," Akari said to the nurse.

"Good, now I'll need to take your blood pressure," the nurse said, "So please take a seat and ill hook up the machine."

Akari nodded and sat down. She hate doctor visits but she didn't complain. Once her blood pressure was done, Akari just sat in the chair and waited for the nurse to take her height and weight.

"Okay Akari, I need to take your height and weight now," the nurse said and Akari just followed her to the station. Akari stepped on the scale to get her weight which was normal for a fifteen year old and then she got her height and she was only five foot three. She was sure she wasn't going to grow any taller. Then they decided to get blood drawn for precautionary measures. After all, being an athlete, you want to know the best way of keeping healthy by knowing if anything is wrong inside your body.

While Ashlee was getting blood drawn, the host club was watching her.

"Why is Ashlee getting blood drawn?" Haruhi asked trying to avoid her own predicament.

"Well, just to make sure her body is well working and healthy on the inside," Kyouya spoke to Haruhi.

"But why?"

"Being an athlete has it's up and downs," Kyouya continued, "You want to make sure that you are healthy enough to play a sport or do any physical movements."

"I see," Haruhi said. She looked at Ashlee with a sad face. It was definitely going to be lonely not hanging around her for a while. Then they continued on with their plan to save Haruhi's secret only Haruhi had no idea what was going on. Haruhi was pushed back into a curtain to undress when Tamaki startled her.

Then Tamaki stepped out with a brown wig on his head, claiming he was Haruhi Fujioka. Every single girl was confused except for Akari who was bursting out laughing along with the twins who were on the other side of the room.

"OH MY GOSH!" Akari yelled. "That's so funny!" She then got up from her station and decided to leave. She then turned to the nurse, "Send the results to my cell phone," Akari told her. She then left the number on all the information of the packet and then left to go into the hallway. She wanted to use the bathroom but before that she ran into a weird looking guy who she didn't see earlier when she walked in.

"Excuse me," Akari started to say but the guy didn't hear her in all the noise. She followed him silently but stayed out of the host club's sight.

"_I wonder where he is headed_," Akari thought and watched the guy walk through the crowd.

She saw the guy ask a random girl for help, but of course the girl screamed and the guy scurried away to the special boy's clinic. Akari followed the mysterious guy but also saw Haruhi walk into the boy's special clinic.

"_You got to be kidding me,_" Akari thought. She then silently slipped into the room talked to the nurse and from the corner of her eye she saw the guy slip behind the curtains and Akari could only guess that Haruhi was back there, but she knew she shouldn't barge into a place when someone is changing. She also guessed that sooner or later the entire host club was going to barge in because they are that stupid to attack an innocent person. Akari just wanted to watch behind the scenes until things have been taken too far.

Akari counted down from ten in her head. She knew that any second that host club was going to barge in and save Haruhi when she really didn't need to be saved. Once she got to zero, she heard the door slam and she saw what she expected. The host club didn't even pay attention to Akari or the lady in charge.

"Will they ever learn?" Akari sighed. The lady looked at her and gave a small smile.

"They are boys after all," she replied.

"Yeah boys who are stupid," Akari replied and then headed towards the curtain. She pulled them back and walked in front of the guys who had shocks on their faces and then kneeled down to the scared man.

"Do you need help?" Akari asked sweetly.

"YES! Finally who doesn't want to kill me," the guy said and hugged Akari.

"AKARI! How can you do that?" Tamaki cried, "He could be a pervert!"

Akari gave him an evil eye. "How do you know he was a pervert? Stop judging people just by the way they look."

The guy gave his name and basically explained his whole entire life story.

"Mr. Yaboo," Akari started to speak but then Kyouya cut her off.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong school," Kyouya spoke, "This is Ouran Private Academy. You're daughter doesn't go here. She goes to Ouran Public High School."

"Kyouya! That was rude!" Akari yelled, and Kyouya didn't seem to care. Mr. Yaboo seemd shocked and embarrassed.

"Kyouya get him a map of all the schools in the area," Tamaki said, but then Akari stepped in.

"No," Akari said, "I'll bring him there. I have nothing to do anyways." Akari then led Mr. Yaboo out of the out the school and he wanted to wave goodbye. Then the duo left the school grounds and headed off to Ouran Public High.

The others that were still in that room where watching them take off.

"That was brave of her to do such a thing," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but she was following the guy the whole entire time," Hunny said, "I saw her, but she didn't want anyone to notice so I acted like I wasn't paying attention. Ari-chan has a good heart, but barely uses it anymore."

"That was nice of her," Kaoru said.

"Yeah but dangerous," Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry guys, but could you get out?" Haruhi said.

"Are you still mad at us Haruhi?" Tamaki cried in desperation.

Haruhi laughed her lungs dry, "No, I still have to do my physical exam, as a male student of course!"

Everyone laughed and screamed in joy. On the other hand Akari was having a nice walk with Mr. Yaboo and finally reached Ouran Public High School. She walked in the building and led the man to the mail office.

"Here you go," Akari said and was about to leave but then Mr. Yaboo gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for taking me here," Mr. Yaboo thanked.

"You're very welcome," Akari said and finally left the school. She was glad that she finally did something good out of heart. She hadn't done it in a while and she was okay with it.

"I might as well go back to the hotel," Akari said. Akari then walked all the way back to her hotel which took about three hours. She washed up and was finally able to relax in bed. She was just hoping that the week goes by fast.

* * *

Okay I know this is short. It's the way I wrote it and how I want the plot to go and that's why it's short. Also I blame myself for not updating this. I'm trying to work on the sequel to my Kingdom Hearts story, and I got suck into playing Video Games... and I've been watching Final Fantasy Advent Children everyday every hour. The next chapter should be normal length again hopefully then again I'm not fond of the episode. Soo, review and read.

-Shifuni


End file.
